Places
by Menelaion
Summary: Borrowing Reylo again... just a bit into SW7. Love their chemistry together... and as a bunch of characters.
1. Chapter 1

There was no place to hide. Rey had fought her feelings, denied them, ignored them and ultimately given into them… at least in her dreams. The ones where she wasn't strapped into an interrogation chair by the most striking man she'd ever seen. She'd been afraid, terrified even… and then she was surprised… and something else.

He'd taken her breath away… even before he'd tried to get into her head. It was painful, still, she'd seen into his mind… and it wasn't as dark as he wanted people to think. She'd run away, her body free but she'd left something behind… and inadvertently taken something as well. She could see his eyes whenever she wanted. All she had to do was close hers… He looked so young.

Rey glanced up to see her reflection in the mirror, above the bathroom sink. Did she look young?

Her quarters were small, yet tidy. They were so small and she had so few possessions, it would have been impossible to make a mess… though Finn did a good job if it. She smiled at the thought of her new friend. It made living on a spaceship somehow easier. It made being a Rebel, easier.

A Rebel with a secret… her smile transformed into a frown as she bite her lip. At what point had the enemy become a secret crush? It was messed up, she knew it, but if you were going to fall for a bad boy, why not the one with the perfect hair and gorgeous eyes. The one who's voice she could still hear whispering in her ear… Her senses tingled whenever she thought about him, from butterflies in her stomach to tension in her shoulders. Her mind replayed their meeting, making subtle changes.

The beep at the door startled her out of her reflections. 'Rey!' she heard Finn's voice boom through the metal alloy, 'time to eat!' Her smile returned. It was good to have a friend.

They sat in the canteen, chatting about everything and anything. Food rations were basic but more than she was used to. She might actually put on some weight if this continued. The room was crowded and loud, as everyone tried to eat at the same time.

Finn waved to someone behind her, beckoning them to come over. She didn't bother looking around to see who it was, she already knew. 'Poe!' Finn seemed to greet everyone with the same joyous energy. Poe plonked himself next to her and she nearly flew off the bench; there really wasn't that much space. She glared at him and he smiled at her, amused.

'When did you get back?' Finn asked, conveniently ignoring Rey's reaction to the pilot. Rey knew they'd met first, that they had a history but she wished Poe wouldn't always turn up. Yes, he was charming and polite but there was something about him that bothered her… like the fact he always seemed to sit too close to her.

'Just now,' Poe replied with a smile and looked at Rey. 'I was hungry,' he added in way of explanation. Rey stopped herself from rolling her eyes. He was Finn's friend, he was trying to include her.

'Plenty to go 'round.' Finn passed Poe a plate as a droid rolled by with rations. 'Are you staying long?' Rey heard herself ask. She hoped it didn't sound rude, as Finn spluttered his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

'Rey?' Finn looked at his friend as they walked towards their quarters, a playful smile crossing his lips. 'You know I love you, right?'

'I love you too.' Rey replied with ease.

'You can be an idiot though!' He added. That stopped her in her tracks. She knew whatever was coming had something to do with Poe. 'I didn't mean to be rude,' she started a pre-emptive apology, 'it's just that he always seems to appear...' she added on a whine.

'It's because he likes you Rey!' Finn interrupted before she could continue.

'Sorry?' It sounded more like a squeak.

'Poe. Likes. You.' Finn repeated with a big grin on his face.

'Why?' Rey felt perplexed, she really hadn't seen this coming. She started to walk again, as if that would stop the conversation.

'Seriously, you're going to make me list the reasons?' Finn was having too much fun. 'You're brave, intelligent, fun to be with and not bad looking.' He finished off, looking her up and down.

'But he barely knows me!' She was in denial.

'He's trying to get to know you Rey...' His hand gestures left little to the imagination.

'Oh.'

'Oh?!' Finn was now laughing, 'that's not the response I was expecting.'

'Erm...' Rey didn't know what to say. Maybe she was an idiot.

'Poe's brave, intelligent, fun to be with… and funny looking… basically he's you but a different sex.' Finn definitely liked being a matchmaker.

'OK? So why don't you date him?' Rey barked back. She did love her friend but she wasn't looking for a date… at least not with Poe.

'He's not interested in me. He's interested in you.' Finn took her hand. 'Give him a chance. He's a good guy.'

'Finn…' Rey looked at her friend with pleading eyes. 'I don't want to date Poe.'

'You want to date me?' Finn fired back, not missing a beat.

'I don't want to date anyone!' She swatted his arm.

'Liar…' Finn teased; they'd reached her quarters, 'Have a drink with him. You might be surprised.'


	3. Chapter 3

Rey just wanted to hide in her room. Finn's parting request rang in her ears… as did the claim she was lying. She should have said something but the feelings she was experiencing were confusing. They were actually overwhelming. She suddenly wanted to be back on Jakku and away from everyone.

She envied how quickly Finn had fitted into life among the Rebels. It probably should have been the other way around… although, she was the scavenger, the one used to relying only on herself, expecting the worst… unlike Finn; she'd never been part of a group. She'd never had someone want her, chose her; they'd always wanted things from her. Life had been about survival, not pleasure.

She closed her eyes. Finn was her indulgence, her safety net, but now he was pushing her towards someone else. He was doing it out of concern… and probably at Rosie's request. Rosie didn't like Rey much… she was jealous and petty… and an excellent mechanic, the best on the ship, if not the fleet. Rey didn't have the energy to dislike Rosie. She made Finn happy, despite her flaws.

Could Poe make her happy? Did Finn see something she didn't? Maybe she'd feel differently if it wasn't for a certain bad boy who haunted her dreams… her throat felt suddenly very dry; she wasn't used to having options or the time to indulge her feelings.

She needed a distraction; surely there was something for her to do on the ship before they reached the new base. 'A date with Poe.' She tested the idea out loud. 'Not a date, a drink…' She smiled to herself; it was time to embrace a new path.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey had not stopped laughing since she'd met Poe at the bar. She heard herself chortle and her hand flew to cover her mouth.

'Don't…' Poe caught her hand and smiled. 'I like your laugh.' He added, bringing her hand up to his lips. It was such a natural gesture, Rey smiled back at him… so this is what it felt like… She took her hand back and cradled it close to her chest. Poe was as charming as she'd been told…

Kylo found his hand punching another hole in the wall. His frustration levels were at an all-time high and his patience had disappeared about a week ago... at least. It didn't really matter what had triggered it this time as he could trace it back to one thing, one person really - the girl that got away. He couldn't get her out of his head and now there was another hole in his bedroom wall. At least maintenance would be pleased...it's not as if they had that much to do...

Kylo had replayed each moment they'd spent together; from the first glance to the last of their verbal exchange. He couldn't figure out what it was that enthralled him but when he'd touched her, he knew she was his. Why didn't she? She belonged with him, by his side. He could hardly breathe when she looked at him but it was worse when she wasn't around… he was going to have to find her, again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo knew exactly how to terrify people; from the mask he wore to the sheer power that emanated from him… so how could a girl see right through him? He'd taken off his mask for her… not because she was afraid but because he wanted her to see him… the real him.

There was so much warmth radiating from her, he wanted to feel some of it on his skin. It felt like she'd brought the heat of the desert with her… how she'd survived alone, he'd never know but he did respect it. He'd been truly alone as a child too but for very different reasons. The battle that raged within him had scared those who were supposed to love him unconditionally. Still, he'd never gone hungry or thirsty.

When he carried her in his arms, she'd felt so light. Her head lulled into the crook of his arm; he didn't want to let go. He'd strapped her in himself and waited for her to regain consciousness. He'd wanted the map to Skywalker but he got so much more… she was so beautiful and so alive. He'd watched the Force awake in her as they battled. It was awe inspiring… and he wasn't easily impressed.

He no longer believed he could have taken anything by force, not from Rey. She'd have to give him what he truly wanted and that was not a conversation he was going to have, even with himself, anytime soon. He was sure Vader never had these problems. Passion, hate and love – they were all abstract concepts till you actually felt them. Vader knew all of them, Kylo was sure of it, otherwise he himself wouldn't exist.

He'd been called much worse than a monster but it was a phrase that now went on repeat in his head. He was a monster, but all he wanted was peace from the never ending battle. He'd felt better when Rey was around, quieter, more settled. She had to be on the other side of the universe by now, as he felt rage surge again through his bones.

'Where are you?' He breathed out, as his hand curled into a fist and he approached his bedroom wall. There was going to be another hole for maintenance to fix pretty soon…

He stopped suddenly as a shimmer appeared before him and the wall was replaced by an opening to another room… definitely not on his base.

'What the…?' He uttered as a very startled Rey stared back at him, shear panic on her face. In a second he soaked in her appearance, she was as beautiful as he remembered.

'You!' she squeaked, clearly looking round for a weapon.

'You…' He growled, a sense of relief sweeping over him, even as she shot a blaster at him. Nothing could dampen the smile that started to form on his lips. He'd somehow found her!


	6. Chapter 6

Rey couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming again. How else could you explain Kylo Ren standing in her bedroom, smiling at her? Why was Kylo Ren smiling at her? She lowered the blaster; it had no effect on the figure in front of her.

They stood there, staring at each other, for what felt like eternity.

She noted his scar was nearly healed; his long black hair framed his pale face and made his dark eyes luminous. His face was the only bright spot in a sea of black. She focused on his lips, they were so full and the smile seemed to remain in place.

She suddenly felt very self-conscious. She realised he was doing the same visual inventory of her and his eyes had also focused on her lips. Her throat felt so dry. She took a step back, breaking the spell and glancing round her room and down at the clothes she was wearing… she'd stepped out of the shower just a few minutes before, so guess there were little mercies to be had.

'Who talks first?' She heard him say, as if he was telling a joke.

'Talk?' she managed to ask with a frown. He wanted to talk to her?

'Unless you want to shoot that thing again…?' he pointed at the blaster still in her hand.

'Why…? How…? You are here, right?' Rey started to advance to the space that connected them.

'Stop, Rey!' Kylo suddenly lost his smile, as he barked the order at her, freezing her mid-step. If the blaster couldn't travel through the space between them, neither could Rey.

He picked up the closest thing on the table next to him and threw the gadget at Rey. She instinctively raised her hands to catch, but it never arrived.

Her eyes lit up with understanding and then she smiled, Kylo Ren had just saved her life!


	7. Chapter 7

'Rey…' he breathed the name as relief swept through him, she'd actually listened to him. He saw her smile and as suddenly as the opening had appeared, it vanished. His fist connected with the wall in its place.

Rey blinked. What had just happened? Was she supposed to report things like this? What was she supposed to report anyway? A giant shimmer that connected two places in space that wasn't there anymore or Kylo Ren smiling at her…

She checked the corner of her mouth for drool and then pinched herself for good measure. Yes, it hurt; yes, it seemed she was awake. She had to tell someone about this, but what exactly could she say? Despite being wide awake she wasn't sure she hadn't imagined everything.

He was as striking as she remembered; at least her imagination hadn't let her down in that department, though she probably should keep that observation to herself. She did feel justified in shooting at him; being hunted and interrogated had that effect on people. But had he really stopped her from hurting herself? It felt like it. The panic in his voice sounded so sincere it achieved the desired effect.

She'd hadn't realised she was even moving towards the opening, towards him, until he'd ordered her to stop. So she smiled at him and in that second, before whatever it was that connected them disappeared, she saw hope in his eyes.

Kylo felt cold fury envelop him. She'd been so close. He'd looked into her eyes and seen a reflection of the same feeling that had taken root in him. Seeing her had amplified the need, the connection that had started back at Takodana. And now she was gone again and he was staring at a real hole in the wall. Not bad going considering the base walls were made out of one of the strongest alloys around.


End file.
